1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat activated hair treating composition and more particularly, a heat activated hair treating composition which contains as an effective component a branched or cross-linked polyethylene oxide polymer having a melting point of about 50.degree. to 80.degree. C. and an average molecular weight in the range of greater than or equal to 20,000 or a linear polyethylene oxide polymer having a molecular weight in the range of greater than or equal to about 50,000 and to a method of treating the hair with such compositions. The heat activated hair treating composition may be formulated into aerosols, gels, lotions or pump sprays and facilitates long lasting hair styling without damaging hair and without need to resort to expensive salon treatments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair treating compositions are old and well known in the art. It has been particularly sought after by those skilled in the art to provide a composition which allows for home treatment to style the hair without resulting in damage to the hair. The compositions should also be water soluble and easily rinsed from the hair when desired.
Okumura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,345 discloses a hair setting composition which has a polyethylene glycol with an average molecular weight of 6,000 to 30,000. The composition further includes a hair setting composition which has as effective components a polyethylene glycol having an average molecular weight of 6,000 to 30,000 and a divalent or trivalent metal salt of pyrrolidone carboxylic acid and/or polyoxyalkylene-added silicone oil. These hair setting compositions are formulated into various aerosols, lotions or pump spray types to facilitate a long lasting shine on the hair. The polyethylene glycol is present in the range of about 0.05 to 5% by weight of the composition. The divalent or trivalent metal salt of the pyrrolidonecarboxylic acid is present in an amount of 0.01 to 3% by weight of the composition. Finally, when present, the polyoxyalkylene-added silicone oil is present in an amount of about 0.1 to 5% by weight of the composition.
The present invention differs from Okumura in that Okumura is directed to a straight chain polyethylene glycol (i.e., oxide) polymer composition wherein the present invention is directed to straight chain (i.e., linear) polyethylene oxide having a higher average molecular weight (i.e., at least 50,000) or a branched or cross-linked polyethylene oxide polymer for the purpose of imparting hold to the hair. Furthermore, Okumura does not disclose curling the hair with a heated curling iron. Moreover, the present invention does not envision the use of divalent or trivalent metal salts of pyrrolidonecarboxylic acid and neither is there any contemplation for the use of a silicone containing product. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Okumura.
Wilkes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,722 relates to a toilet preparation containing polyalkylene glycols. The toilet preparations are hair preparations which are used to impart a wave or permanent to the hair. The polyethylene glycols useful are those having a molecular weight of not less than about 400 and have a molecular average weight of anywhere from 400 to 4,000.
Wilkes differs from the present invention in that Wilkes is directed to a relatively low molecular weight straight chain polyethylene glycol polymer whereas the present invention requires higher average molecular weight linear or branched or cross-linked polyethylene oxide polymers. Further, Wilkes discloses that a polyethylene glycol having a molecular weight of above about 4,000 tend to become waxy and flake off unless plasticized with a suitably compatible water soluble material. Finally, Wilkes does not disclose the use of a curling iron to apply heat to the hair to activate the polyethylene glycol. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Wilkes.
Oliva, U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,378 discloses a permanent wave lotion having as active ingredients a proteinaceous material such as casein, and a polyalkylene glycol having 400 and preferably 1,000 recurring ethyleneoxy groups in a molecule which is a polyethylene glycol although the polymers employed can further contain up to 4,000 to 6,000 recurring ethylenoxy groups. Oliva further teaches that approximately equivalent results can be obtained using polyalkylene glycol polymers containing the same number of recurring propyleneoxy or butyleneoxy groups. The lotion must be an aqueous alkaline medium which is said to attack the cystine of the hair and disrupt the disulfide bonds therein. The lotion is applied to the hair and inter alia, the hair is curled with curlers or a curling rod and heated to produce a curl or wave. However, heating is not required, although it is said to speed the action of the lotion. The curl or wave is permanent and will not wash out with shampooing.
In Oliva, the solution is applied to the hair and is, optionally, heated. The hair is then rinsed with an acid solution or acid bath to set the lotion and then the hair is rinsed of the acid. The resulting wave cannot be washed out of the hair by water.
The present invention differs from Oliva in that the present invention is a relatively high molecular weight linear or a branched or cross-linked polyethylene oxide polymer which is water soluble, which does not require an acid bath to fix it in place, and which can be rinsed from the hair by regular shampooing. The pH of the compositions of the present invention can be acidic or basic while Oliva requires an alkaline medium in addition to a proteinaceous material. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Oliva.
Erlemann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,275 discloses a hair setting preparation for use on towel dried or dampened hair which consists of a vinyl acetate polyethylene glycol copolymer in a range of about 1 to 10%, and panthenol or panthenol ether. The copolymer of Erlemann requires vinyl acetate as a comonomer while the present invention does not employ such copolymers. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Erlemann.
Lieberman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,427 discloses a hydrated dialdehyde starch having a dialdehyde number of at least 50 and a cosmetically acceptable vehicle. This patent is of interest because it discloses as a non-active ingredient a plasticizer for the dialdehyde which may be a polyethylene glycol material. There is no disclosure of the use of a linear high molecular weight polyethyleneoxide polymer of greater than about 50,000 or a cross-linked or branched polyethyleneoxide glycol polymer as the active ingredient in imparting a temporary set to the hair. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Lieberman, et al.
Papantoniou, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,749 discloses a cosmetic composition which comprises at least one graft and cross-linked copolymer obtained by copolymerization of at least one nonionic monomer, at least one ionic monomer of N-vinyl pyrrolidone, polyethylene glycol and a cross-linking agent. These compositions are useful as hair lacquers and wave setting lotions and adhere well to the hair. Papantoniou differs from the present invention in that there is no teaching of the application of heat to melt the polymer to give the hair setting qualities. The cross-linking and grafting of the copolymer of Papantoniou differs from the present invention in that the present invention does not include a nonionic monomer or an anionic monomer. Finally, the melting temperature of the Papantoniou polymer is not within the ranges contemplated in the present invention. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Papantoniou. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,459 to Papantoniou teaches cationic graft and cross-linked copolymers in wavesetting lotions and is similar in disclosure to the Papantoniou '749 patent although the polymers employed are different. In both, the polyethyleneoxide polymer is grafted into the copolymer whereas the present invention employs polyethyleneoxide polymers with only a minor proportion of a polypropylene glycol.